


μ’s Feud

by kimizomi, lilyweiss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family Drama :P, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, ho intensifies, μ’s is a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: µ’s has always been one big family. µ’s has also gathered a lot of ship wars within their group. When you put those two together, you get a family feud. When Nico has an offer to invite two pairs of couples on the reality TV show Family Feud, she knows just which two couples to ask. Will the seagulls take flight? Or will it be a cherry on top of their parfait for the parfait gays?





	μ’s Feud

**Author's Note:**

> kimizomi aka Kim: I'm very happy to be co-writing this with my good friend, Lily-san! At first, we were just AO3 mutuals where we supported each other's fics (go support her kotoumi fics!), but as we continued to know each other more, we decided to do something: join forces >:3 And so, we came up with this crack fic ^^ Getting to see this work finished fills me with immense joy, and I hope all you readers (readers of mine, and readers of Lily's), will enjoy our work that we wrote together :> And please excuse us for our foul mouths sometimes :p 
> 
> sockycake aka Lily: The long-awaited collab-fic idea finally comes true. I’m glad to be a part of this crack fic with kimizomi (my ao3 friend~ and I love her nozoeli fics so much!) It was so fun to exchange (mild lewd) ideas and advise to each other. I learnt a lot from my senpai^^ I hope everyone enjoys just as how much we enjoyed while writing ^^/ aaaa~and please excuse us for our foul mouths :P 
> 
> With that, µ's FAMILY FEUD, STARTO!~

Even though it has been a few years since the members of μ’s have graduated from high school, they would never forget to meet up. Sometimes it would be at Nozomi and Eli’s house, where it was big enough to have all seven other members of µ’s over. That’s what it was like for a married couple anyway—the stability, income and most importantly, a whole lot of love. Other times it would be at Nico’s mansion, which was funded by her entertainment company. Out of all the other members of µ’s, Nico was the only one who decided to pursue her idol career, and make a breakthrough in the entertainment industry. And so, this time, it was Nico’s house where they decided to talk about what was going on in their lives. To add it on, Nico also had something important she wanted to announce to the rest of the girls.

Nozomi and Eli were the first to arrive, much to Nico’s dismay. It wasn’t like she disliked it, it’s just that…

“Ah, Nicocchi! How’s my favourite idol doing?” A smack on her bum, and then two firm hands pressed on her chest, along with her signature move: the washi-washi. That’s right, Nozomi. She loved Nozomi as her friend to bits, but whenever she was around Nico, there was no escaping from her catastrophic teasing actions. 

“Get off me, tits!” Nico growled, as she elbowed Nozomi’s arms, forcing the purple-haired away.

“Mou, Nicocchi is so mean~” Nozomi chanted, as a light giggle escaped her throat.

“Alright, alright,” Eli chuckled, as she snaked her arms around Nozomi’s waist, instantly turning the purple-haired into a meek, normal girl again. Nico appreciated Eli a lot at these times, because it seemed that the blonde was the only one who managed to keep her sly purple-haired wife in control.

“Where’s Maki by the way?” Eli asked, as she looked around the huge living room of Nico’s mansion.

“Maki...” Nico whispered, as she took upon a pondering air. “She’ll be coming over later. She’s still finishing up some things at the hospital.” There seemed to be something distant with her gaze, and as Nozomi and Eli exchanged looks with each other, they knew just why.

While Nico’s life was jam-packed with back-to-back idol performances and interviews, her girlfriend Maki was busy in her father’s hospital, donning her sharp-looking scrubs and attending to any patients in need. Their lives were so busy, it was a little hard to make time for each other instead. Whenever Maki and Nico looked at Nozomi and Eli, the idea of marriage baffled them as well, even though deep down, they knew they were envious. Nico could still remember seeing the blonde and the purple-haired walking down the aisle together, both of them in their pretty wedding gowns. She imagined doing the same with a certain redhead—how wonderful it must be standing in front of her as they exchanged their wedding vows, how delightful it must feel to be carried up by her (that has always been Nico’s fantasy, as much as she hated to admit it), and exchanging their first kiss as wives.

It was the sound of the door clicking, that brought the black-haired idol back to her senses. _Only Maki had the key to her house, so…_ She was actually back on time? And in came a redhead, who was dressed in her leather pants and a button-up top, the outfit she would always wear under her scrubs. And it seemed she didn’t come home empty-handed either, as she was holding a bouquet of lilies in her hand.

“M-Maki-chan?” Nico stuttered, as the redhead walked into view.

“Oho, Nicocchi is gettin’ some lovin’~” Nozomi snickered, as she put her hands to her mouth to suppress her laughter.

“Maki? I thought you were gonna be late?” Nico said, her voice softening as the redhead drew closer to her.

Maki smiled to acknowledge Nozomi and Eli, before stepping right in front of Nico and feeling a blush adorn her cheek. Even till now, she was a little shy whenever it came to her adorable black-haired idol girlfriend. “W-Well, I didn’t think it would be nice to be late for a gathering with our friends after all, so I got someone to cover for me.” She then held out the bouquet of lilies in front of her, and turned her head slightly to the side, the blush on her cheeks deepening. “A-And this for you.”

“For me?” Nico hesitated for a while, as she stared at the pristine bouquet in front of her.

“M-Mou, who else who am I going to give it to! B-Baka…” Maki chided, as a frown splayed across her face.

“Ne, Elicchi, I feel like we’re intruding on something, huh…” Nozomi’s voice broke the silence of the atmosphere.

“Nozomi!” Maki groaned, knowing that her purple-haired senpai was always this unforgiving bundle of tease.

Then came the persistent ringing of doorbells, and not-so-quiet chatterings coming from the front door. Everyone knew who was behind that door.

“OHAYO!!!” Honoka, bubbly as ever, hopped into the mansion, with Rin and Hanayo following behind.

“I was coming here on my own, but I managed to see Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan on the way, so we came together!” Honoka piped up excitedly.

“It’s been too long, nya!” Rin hopped on her spot happily, sharing the same kind of enthusiasm as Honoka. It was just like in high school; nothing has changed about them.

“What about Kotori and Umi?” Eli said, noticing the absence of Honoka’s two best friends.

“Oh? They’re not here yet?” Honoka inched her head out to survey the entire mansion. “Hmm, maybe they’re late because they’re still unpacking some things at their house.”

Everyone else nodded, knowing that made sense. Kotori and Umi had just recently wedded, and since they were still new at this heightened status of commitment, they were taking things slowly. They couldn’t just jump into everything, unlike a certain parfait gay duo. Right now, they were still working on unpacking all their furnitures in a quaint little house that they purchased together.

“Anyway, please tell us about your surprise, Nico-chan!” Honoka exclaimed, as she pressed both of her hands on Nico’s shoulder.

Nico huffed as she tried to shake off the hyper, genki orange-haired off her back. “Kotori and Umi aren’t even here yet, don’t be impatient!”

“Mou, hidoi!” Honoka pouted. “Come on, at least just a little hint before they come!”

“I’m kind of interested too, actually.” Hanayo spoke up meekly, with a small smile on her face.

“Ugh, fine.” Nico muttered, as she took a deep breath before continuing, “So I got asked to find out participants for next week’s Family Feud. I was thinking we could have two couples, and then the rest of you can split up to pretend to be part of their family.”

Everyone was silent, as they let the news sink in.

“And I was thinking, we could have our disgusting parfait lesbians as one of the couples, and…” Nico’s red eyes darted over to the new couple who had just entered her opened door of her mansion, “our seagulls.”

Everyone’s head turned to the entrance, where Kotori and Umi had just arrived. The newlywed duo simply stared back, an unanswered question on their faces.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to join? I will never sign myself up for such a thing. It's... indecent," Umi groaned as others watched in fear as the blue-haired girl stormed over to Nico’s side.

‘’Define indecent,’’ Nico huffed, folding her arms over her chest. She spun around and her eyes were met with Honoka’s blue eyes, waiting for her to back her up.

Honoka blinked several times before the realisation dawned upon her. She threw her arm around Umi, a smug smile plastered on her face. ‘’You mean when I walked into their room and witnessed… what they call? Uh… a seagull intimacy? With the mating calls and everything?’’

Everyone stared at Umi, and the conversation died down just a tad. Umi stiffened like a brick, her eyes wide open. It was several seconds later where she shouted, ‘’Honoka!’’ Her eyes narrowed at her furiously. Kotori remained calm, as she kept a firm grip on Umi’s hand.

A soft stifled laugh escaped from Eli’s mouth. ‘’Oh God! I thought Nico was the only victim all the time,’’ she said in between her laughs, knowing how much Nico would always groan whenever she bore witness to catching her and her wife in rather inappropriate situations. Still, she hoped that comment wouldn’t offend her small friend too much.

Nico’s lips turned down into a frown, as Eli’s comment came at her abruptly much to her dismay. She shot her a dark look—there was no way she could win against Nozomi-influenced Ayase Eli after all.

Burying her face in her palm, Umi winced a little as she recalled the embarrassing memory when Honoka made an appearance and ran into their room to announce that she passed her final exam. Only scenery that passed in her head at that moment was two became a single entity. No matter what Umi did, she wasn’t able to stop her orange-haired best friend’s loudmouth; neither did Nico to Eli.

Nozomi looked up to Nico, her face adorning a mischievous look. ‘’I believe me and Elicchi can do everything _smoothly_. Count us in!’’

Eli shot a side glance at her wife, displaying great interest with confidence. ‘’Then we choose Nico as our child,’’ she announced as she nodded at Nozomi. There was no denying that the Ayase team would take a delight in if Nico joined their team.

Nico popped back, eyes drooping. She shuddered with horror at the mention of being a child of these two. Unluckily she had to agree on what they chose since the company she has been working at was in need of advertising their brand in this show, and the show rating was declining as times flew by. For this reason Nico agreed, with a frown on her face. With these people around her nothing normal seemed to be happening around her.

‘’I have a bad feeling about this,’’ Nico muttered under her breath, rubbing her temples while Rin and Honoka were looking at her skeptically. ‘’Anything out of the norm is just another label we use to distance ourselves. But I’m convinced that it’s possible with you all that’s why we can turn this opportunity into our advantage in this show.’’

Maki sighed and shot her a soft smile, feeling bashful as she formed a few words at the back of her head. ‘’Since when did you become so positive?’’

‘’Since when did you become someone who tries her best to compliment?’’ Nico hissed.

Nozomi’s mouth curled up to form an enthusiastic smile as well as the rest of others. ‘’If Nicocchi is our child, then Maki-chan will be her opponent since their witty words toward each other are what seems to make this show better. Welcome to the Seagull Family Maki-chan ~’’

As Maki felt a familiar annoyance just like Nico did earlier on, the irritation surged up within her. ‘’No way,’’ she denied profusely, as her hands slipped from the strand of her red wavy hair. Her eyes locked on Nozomi, who has been grinning deviously at their weak forms for a while. ‘’There is no way I’m going to join in.’’

‘’Here we go again, Sonoda No.2,’’ Nico grunted in a sulk, spreading her arms in the air wide. ‘’Why, Idol Gods? Just simply accept the offer? I thought we skipped the tsundere part already!’’

Before anyone could notice, Kotori minimised her gap with Umi and leaned in to her.

‘’Umi-chan do something!’’ Kotori suggested with gleaming eyes, taking a hold of Umi’s hand to look back at her willingly. A sense of dominance emerged from her, her gaze fixated upon Umi, who now turned her head to Kotori’s sight meekly.

Umi’s eyes glazed over to her own arm that was pressed against Kotori’s chest. The more Kotori puffed up her chest, the more Umi felt messed up with an evident blush on her face.

‘’Umi-chan onegai!’’ Kotori shouted as Umi felt a velvety whisper hover inside her ear, and the warmth crawled up to her neck. She could feel herself breathing heavily, accompanied by a racing pulse.

And so, Maki and Nico were not the only ones who were being weak at this time after all.

Shaking her head, Umi pressed her hands on her cheeks to get rid of the burning on her cheeks. She brushed off her impure thoughts as she recollected herself again, then piped up rather frankly. ‘’Maki. Do it for μ’s.’’

Even an inhibited girl like Umi was lured into a nonsense entertaining program like this, perhaps the least Maki should do was to follow her heart and join in as well. ‘’Fine.’’ Maki yelled, her eyes looking away in embarrassment. It came as a surprise to the group that even their tsundere tomato wasn’t opposed to the idea any longer.

* * *

And so, with a quick turn of events, the nine girls found themselves on the stage, with the live audience and cameras all around them. On the left side behind a podium, stood the “Ayase-Toujou” family, though the sign on top of them stated “Parfait Gays” instead. While it was evident that Nico was trying her hardest to flaunt her appearance in front of the cameras, her lovable smile would easily turn into a frown whenever Nozomi would poke at her ribs, and Rin who was clinging on to her bobbed up and down excitedly. Still, it could be said that this ‘family’ was rather functional. To the right of the stage though, came the dysfunctional “Sonoda-Minami” family, also known as the “Seagulls”. They didn’t even try to look like a family, in fact they looked like five individual ladies, absorbed in their own respective worlds. It can be said that Kotori was at least trying her best to keep them together, immediately assimilating into her role as a mother, even if this was just pretend.

“Umi-chan, will you get Maki-chan to stop groaning please?” Kotori asked sweetly.

However, the blue-haired girl paid no attention. She was looking downwards, her eyes shifting from side to side as she was muttering things like, “too many cameras”, “hazukashiisugimasu”, “me and Kotori, a family?” and then when it was all too much for the embarrassed Sonoda, she quickly shot up, “nani sore, imi wakannai!” And then everyone grew quiet.

“Ehh? Umi-chan? Or is that Maki-chan?” Kotori looked about cluelessly.

“Did Umi just steal my line?” Maki stole a glance at Umi, who was in hysterics.

“Like papa, like daughter I guess, heheh”, Kotori then giggled, and clasped her hands together excitedly.

“Hey, we’re your daughters too!” Honoka then shot up, as she grabbed Hanayo by her side and scooted nearer inside. Well, at least the five of them appeared to be very close now, so that wasn’t too bad.

“OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?! COULD IT BE, µ’s?!” A thunderous, high-pitched voice pierced the atmosphere. Soon, a woman with heart-shaped glasses waltzed onto stage, her presence immediately creating a huge impact around the area. Her voice echoed throughout the place, and even the audience watching her was getting pumped up.

“Impact…” Honoka was the first to mutter out, as she thought hard about the familiar woman. “That’s right, it’s the impact lady!”

The rest of the girls recognised that host as well, and their eyes lit up—both in awe and nostalgia, as they were reminded of the times in high school when they would always see that host during their lives. It was amazing how she was still so crazy and hyper even till this day.

“Why are you girls so surprised for? I see her all the time around here.” Nico commented, as she folded her arms, a cheeky grin evident on her face.

“Maybe some of us don’t belong in the entertainment industry, okay?” Maki’s voice resonated across the room.

“OHOHOHOHOHO the show hasn’t even started and the feud is already on! How exciting!” She screamed out into the mic, as she circled around both of the podiums. The audience in front started to erupt into a chorus of laughters from that comment.

“She likes to say OHOHOHOHO a lot…” Hanayo whispered into Honoka’s ear.

Honoka then screwed up her face, and sucked in the surrounding air. As she exhaled, she got on her tip-toes and stretched out her t-shirt, with the word ‘ほ’ on it. “OHOHOHOHOHOHOE!”

“Hoe…?” Umi repeated, as she beetled her forehead in confusion. She quickly pursed her lips, as the word came out of her mouth. She then snapped her head to the orange-haired, and chopped her head with a frown on her face. “Honoka! You shouldn’t say that on live television!”

“Heh heh…” Honoka rubbed her sore head, as she cast a cheeky grin. “Papa is so fierce…”

The host then took center stage, as the main camera was right up in her face. “Alright then, let’s not waste any time, let the feud begin!”

“Wait!” Honoka held up her hand, getting the attention of everyone else in the recording studio. “We need to do our catchphrase to start it off with a bang!”

“B-Bang…” Umi whispered to herself, as her face started getting flushed when she tried to gesture her love arrow into somewhere no one could see.

“Yeah, like what we do, Umi-chan~” Kotori leaned in to her ear and said.

At the very moment, Umi could feel her knees buckling, but she forced herself to stand straight because she was on live television.

“You know you can’t stand straight, Umi-chan, you’re not even straight.” Nozomi chanted from the other side of the recording studio. The cameraman-san snorted at the back of the stage without holding back anymore.

“All of us are not even straight nya!” Rin piped up.

Once the tease-Umi charade has ended, everyone stuck out their hands in front of them, and chanted, “μ’s music start~o!”

* * *

“Welcome back to Family Feud! This time μ’s have prepared themselves. Let’s see what we’ll get as answers!’’

Honoka flinched at where she was standing, raising up her hand. ‘’Practice! THE ANSWER IS PRACTICE!’’

Umi was befuddled, as she stared at Honoka, speechless. How did she even have an answer when the question hasn’t been raised yet? It was like back to high school again—it was always a struggle trying to control the orange’s excitement emitting through her body.

Umi took gulps of air before going over to her wanna-be daughter nearby. ‘’Honoka, you just need to exploit your opponent’s weakness, and there’s nothing else I want from you. Just stick to the plan,’’ she whispered in Honoka’s ear.

‘’OH! Gomen Umi—papa!’’

Before Umi could complain about the level of voice Honoka was using, the host cut in. ’’OHOHOHOHOHO! What a heartwarming papa-daughter scene this is,’’ she shot a brief smile at the camera, then turned her head to the ‘’Parfait Gays’’ family. "If we’re done talking, shall we start off now? Let’s send the papas from each team to come up first!” 

“Go kick some butt, Elicchi,” Nozomi whispered into the blonde’s ears, as she smacked Eli’s butt lightly.

“Umi-chan, that’s you. You can do it, heheh.” Kotori smiles sweetly, as she cupped Umi’s cheek with her hand and gave a peck. ‘’For good luck.’’ She winked, and Umi’s cheeks tinted with pink.

The fathers of the family, Eli and Umi stepped out from their podium and onto the other main podium on the centre stage.

“Well hello, Umi.” Eli flicked her hair to the side, in a charming gentlewomanly manner. As if that was enough, she shot a wink in the camera’s direction. From a far side, Nozomi was chewing on her lip as she witnessed the amount of charm her wife was giving out to the audience.

“Handshake?” Eli raised her hand out in front of Umi, in a rather ojou-sama like manner, which came as a surprise to Umi. _She really was taking this seriously huh…_ If so, Umi couldn’t lose out as well, even if this whole thing was embarrassing to her. After all, she couldn’t disappoint the person who had the sweetest yet deadliest ability to knock her out with just a simple ‘onegai’.

Umi then forced herself to put on a sly smile, as she cracked her knuckles in front of Eli, making sure the sound of the cracking was loud enough for the whole audience to hear. Once that was done, she accepted Eli’s handshake, and the blonde and the blue-haired girl stood opposite each other, with the buzzer to answer the question in between them.

“Ooh she’s serious!” The host exclaimed gleefully. “Okay, so first question, _who do you want to see in summer?_ ” At the same time the question was being read out, Storm in Lovers, Eli and Umi’s duet played in the background.

“Eh?” Both Eli and Umi answered in slight confusion at the same time. They weren’t expecting such a normal question, and wouldn’t it be obvious who they would like to see in summer? If they simply mentioned their partners’ name, that would be too easy.

Eli stared at Umi, who seemed to be lost in thoughts as well. She then looked over to the host, who didn’t seem to offer any help. She then shifted her glance over to Nozomi, who was watching by the podium with her ‘family’. The moment her eyes made contact with her, she found herself falling in love again.

_“Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer”_

That’s right. Eli would want to see Nozomi in the summer. And she can’t see Nozomi if she hasn’t reached out for her yet. She took one step back, and finally two. The moment she did so, she looked to the front to see that Umi was doing the same thing. It appeared that the blue-haired was sharp enough to know how to respond to this question as well.

“What’s happening? Did our Storm in Lovers pair figure out another way to answer this spicy question?!” The host burst out.

Eli ran forward to Nozomi, and took a deep breath before grabbing her by the waist, and hoisting her up, such that she was cradling Nozomi, like a prince carrying her princess.

On the right side, things seemed to be just as interesting as well. Instead of doing the princess carry, Umi simply copped a feel of that birb’s ass, and lifted her up just like that with just one hand.

“OHOHOHOHO what is this?! Some butt action going on? INTERESTING!” The host was on the edge, screaming hysterically.

“Oh yeah?” Eli challenged, with Nozomi in her arms. “You’re really strong huh, Umi?”

“Of course, Eli.” Umi grinned, as she carried her birb wife all the way back to the podium—with just one hand.

Eli tried to find another way to appear stronger than Umi, but all hopes were dashed when the sound of a buzzer being sounded resonated across the entire recording studio. It appeared that Umi had already pressed the buzzer with the other hand, claiming victory for her family.

“Sorry Nozomi,” Eli sighed, as she lowered her head in disappointment.

“Heheh it’s okay Elicchi,” Nozomi cupped her wife’s face, and pulled her in to give her a delicate kiss.

Nico took the slow-flow size nipple in her hand, which was one of the props given to the ‘children’ of the family. She began to suck the milk out of it, and thought to herself, ‘ _This is absolutely crazy and cringy, I should better pretend nothing is happening from my back and act out the part of an innocent baby._ ’

On the other hand, the Seagull Team was celebrating their utter victory as Umi and Kotori went back to their podium. All of the members high fived each other as they got to first place. Even the audience in their seats could see the red-haired girl cheering over her own team more than they had expected.

‘’Nice job, Umi-chan!’’ Kotori chirped, clinging onto her wife’s arm tightly and affectionately. ‘’I never thought my Umi-chan could be extremely competitive.” She looked up to Umi’s face now, pulling her head toward herself with the flick of her finger, ‘’You had never been _this_ assertive whenever you’re in the bed,’’ She confessed as she shot her a reproachful pout.

It was no wonder that the old Umi would be on the verge of dying from sheer embarrassment if she hadn’t advanced enough certain steps in her life. She took a gulp of air to steady herself, trying to fight back the blush that formed on her face. A smile dangled on the corner of her lips, then she cast those thoughts aside at a great pace. By the following minutes, she made a half-hearted attempt to ignore her wife’s puppy eyes. ‘’K-Kotori! That’s an inappropriate time to scatter your thoughts frankly,’’ She whimpered, not wanting to hurt her wife’s feelings nor hiding the amount of embarrassment that fueled within her.

‘’We can still hea~r you. You two know there are kids here!’’ The host chimed in, taking a short notice from Umi’s furtive glance to Kotori’s not-so hidden escapade.

Muttering a quick apology, Umi slowly recuperated to regain her composure until her standby flirtatious manner fizzled out once the host posed the following question in her hand. From what some groups experienced, they had known most of questions were quite tricky so the contestants would succumb to it eventually.

‘’Better get ready fo~r the next quiz! This time we asked a group of random people so the answers are the most popular ones by our audience. I’m sure they will seem familiar, try to outguess the survey results!’’

The monotonous program song began to play in the background as the survey board was displayed on the screen in a split second, followed by five empty rows lined up one under the other. The camera focused on the team members respectively, then rotated on one spot where the host flashed a toothy smile at her fans on TV.

‘’ _Name something too loud that it cannot be unheard_.’’

Honoka was first to buzz in, a sudden urge to answer as if it was a need at that moment.

“My parents…” She walked in between Kotori and Umi with a bounce in her step, as she threw both of her arms over their shoulders. A warm glow expanding throughout her body, she was sure that she would be able to get the perfect answer. “My parents’ night session,” She let the words slip out of her mouth with a confident voice.

Kotori and Umi shared a confused look, nothing seemed to make sense as the silence took over the show. A cheerful expression feigned Honoka’s features as she tried to stand out amongst them. Their brows bumped together in a scowl, and Umi stormed over towards Honoka and pulled her ear firmly.

“What did I say before? Can't you listen to me for once?” A slight annoyance crept up to her, as she scolded her ‘daughter’.

‘’Itai yo, Umi-chan!’’ Honoka squeezed her eyes shut, as she yelped out in pain.

The camera panned over to the board, showing one of the rows opening as an answer.

_______________________________

|                                                |

| 1 _. Night activities -  21 points_ |

|______________________________|

Pairs of eyes turned to the orange-haired girl and they stared in disbelief, their mouths agape. Umi, on the other hand, was stone-faced. Her brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was shocked. Poor girl had a hard time to shake off this feeling, but Kotori ease her mind effectively. _How delicate…_ She could also feel the heat growing in her cheeks.

Maki rubbed her brow as if to ward off a headache that was caused by her 'sibling'. “How the heck could she do that?”

The group’s feeble-voiced person finally decided to pipe up, “How she could stop the rain in S2E1, that’s the same magic.” 

‘’Oh. My. God.’’ Nico snapped while Rin rushed headlong toward her olive-haired friend’s side.

‘’Kayo-chin, my team is bad. I want to be in your family!’’ Rin whined with longing eyes as she held onto Hanayo’s shoulders.

Hanayo was startled by the sudden contact at first, then slowly her mind registered what Rin had told her as if it was a confession out of the blue. Her cheek grew as red as a rose and she looked downwards shyly, ‘’Does Rin-chan want to p-propose to me?’’ She stammered, as she recognised a handful of individuals watching wiping off their tears with napkins.

‘’Kayo-chin I love you so much-’’

Her dynamic words died down as the blonde-haired girl set her palms down flat on the bench.

Rolling up her sleeves, Eli strode briskly onwards as she left her family’s podium. She raised her chin, and shot her ‘daughter’ a cautious glare. It was impossible not to say that her violent look was cold, yet mesmerising.

‘’They are our rivals, Rin. Now come back here. We need to win this round, and we need you immediately.’’

Rin’s face turned ashen, hands jammed into armpits, she then lowered her voice to a whisper. ‘’Next time, Kayo-chin. I promise to come back to you when it’s break time.’’

Total drama. Checked.

Nico mentally high-fived herself that she was partially glad she chose right persons to entertain the audience and help the show get a higher rating. On the other side, she was afraid of the consequences of this decision that would haunt her someday.

‘’Oh please.’’ Maki said nonchalantly, ‘’Can we skip this part already?’’

Maybe not only Nico felt that way.

Umi folded her arms over her chest. ‘’Nozomi this is all your fault. Keep your cat and furious gentlewoman out of my way. We need to focus on this round to win.’’ She groaned right beside Maki. Her red-haired daughter has been mirroring her papa’s actions without her noticing. _Like papa, like daughter._

There was a brief silence, before the host cut in, preventing the situation from getting out of hand. ‘’Noooo~w we need four more answers to give your family the whole points! So let me repeat the question again. _Name something too loud that it cannot be unheard_.’’

Kotori lightly nudged Maki’s side, signaling her to give a quick answer. The Parfait Gay members cocked their heads, awaiting Maki’s answer.

Maki stopped twirling her hair, and a wary smile surfaced on her lips.

‘’N-Nico Puri Joshi Dou.’’

Nico gasped, taking a 180 turn to the source of the voice. ‘’What the heck is that supposed to mean?’’ she asked with a snarl in her voice. After having seen everyone with varying reactions of amusement, she pursed her lips and let out a harsh breath. In a tremendous display of tact, she was able to maintain a friendly manner, but every passing time it was getting harder for Nico to hold back. Perhaps her impatience would spill over into violence? She looked at Maki in resentment as she quickly reeled to the other side, much to Maki’s dismay.

At the same time, Nico’s recent album appeared as ads at the bottom of the screen.

_It’s a song filled with Nico's prettiness! Anyway with loveliness and cuteness. This is Nico's Girl's Path♡_

_\- not ¥3999, now it's only ¥3699 !_

That being said, another row opened on the survey board.

___________________________

|                                         |

| 2 _. Idol Songs -  16 points_ |

|__________________________|

 

“Aaaaaand another point for the Seagull Family!” The host shouted, confirming their victory once more with a high-pitched voice.

The camera now focused on the defeated girl, whose energy was drained out of her body faster than she had anticipated.

‘’Oh my F**king Idol God.’’

The Seagull team was in a full whirl of excitement as they gained more points. Maki didn’t even seem affected at all. Instead, she took a short notice of the raven-haired girl, who was shooting herself in the head with her fingers in the shape of a fake gun.

“You. Are. Dead.” Nico mouthed. It took one intense glare from her to rile the usual calm red-haired girl, who couldn't seem to elude Nico’s malevolent nature. Maki’s eyes darted nervously from side to side.

The cameraman-san propped flashlight against the podium of the Parfait Gays, casting integral parts of the show whereas the audience stared at Maki, waiting for her to answer back to Nico. She could only avert her glance with an evidently annoyed face, as a sense of guilt stayed deep down in her heart.

Before the unresolved tension between these two grew further, the host walked up to the Seagull podium. She held the mic in front of the blue-haired family member, shifting her weight from one foot to Umi’s side. “Would you like to add something, papa Sonoda?”

Umi was serene again, even though she was filled with bouts of anxiety and second-hand embarrassment from a few minutes ago. In the back of her head, everything was a display of a game and none of them were likely to happen except the part where her wife’s hands were brushing against her own for assurance.

“You’ll be able to wing it...” Kotori whispered in her ear, her body swaying to the recent song “Yuuki no Reason” playing in the background. “...Umi-chan~”

Umi fanned her heated face with her hands before she came back from heaven, which was the sound of her wife’s soft voice. She cleared her throat and answer tugged at the corner of her lips.

The audience paid complete attention to her, while Nico and Eli drummed their fingers to the bench and Nozomi bowed her head and prayed for her own team.

“Traffic sounds from a major highway and honking horns.”

Not as gripping as the previous answers by her teammates, yet a confident smile rose up on Umi’s face. Rin, Nozomi and Eli were snickering, and on the other hand, Honoka was failing to stifle a laugh.

Once again, another answer showed up on the survey board, much to the Parfait Gays’ surprise.

______________________________

|                                              |

| 3 _. Traffic Sounds -  4 points_ |

|_____________________________|

‘’Yay!’’ Kotori gushed excitedly, then loomed over to Umi’s side. ‘’Good job, Umi-chan! It wasn’t so hard to find the answer, was it?’’ She flashed a warm smile at her, and snaked her arms around her neck. Honoka bounced towards her and did the same. Their group hug became bigger as Hanayo and Maki (even if she looked like she didn’t want to) joined in.

Everyone drew in the relaxed atmosphere and melted into the memorable scene. The audience let out ‘’aww’’ all together.

‘’What a family! Their impression leaves a mark on us!’’ The host pointed out the group hugging, and they broke off after. She turned to the olive-haired girl. ‘’What is your answer Hanayo-san? As you know there are only two more answers,’’ she stated, her tone suggesting great interest.

Hanayo tensed up at the widening eyes in anticipation upon her, and the tip of her fingers grazed the back of her palm. ‘’D-Drink or eat something with a loud sucking voice.’’ She answered with a slight touch of hesitation in her voice.

Nico neared closer to Nozomi, whispering to her. ‘’There is no way they will get point—"

_______________________________

|                                                |

| 4 _. Chewing Loudly -  9 points_ |

|______________________________|

An unplanned interruption welcomed Nico as the Seagull family got another point, just as it was expected. There was a flicker of surprise across Nico’s face for once. Rin tried to stop her from going away from the group, while simultaneously smiling brightly at Hanayo because of her answer.

‘’Umi, did you study a dictionary _again_ and ask 100 people these questions before they participated in the show? ‘Cus it’s called cheating, _something not loud but cannot be allowed_.’’ Eli finally commented, wearing a long face.

‘’Oh!’’ The host set a fast pace to the papa Ayase’s podium, clasping her hands together against her mic as she waited for more back talks.

Nozomi caressed Eli’s shoulder for comfort by placing her hand on Eli. ‘’No need to be so serious Elicchi.’’

Ridiculous Family Drama. Checked.

‘’I’m so EXCITED! You know why?’’ The host leaped from one side to another, then finally poked her mic at the audience for answer.

‘’Final answer for this round!’’ The audience exclaimed.

The camera locked on the high-spirited host among a sea of faces in their seats. A _doki doki_ sound was played in the background as the host scuttled across the podium, to the ashen haired seagull mom’s side.

‘’So, Mrs. Seagull-san aka Seagull mom, you haven’t talked yet. Mind if I ask to get the long-awaited big answer from you? Your family will get 78 points in total if you know the answer. _Name something too loud that it cannot be unheard._ ’’

The question evoked a quick lull in the middle of the show.

Taking a deep breath Kotori closed her eyes, while her heart was pumping against her chest. The loud noise by the audience, as well as the background music stopped. Kotori felt her heart beating, and her ears were closed off as if nothing seemed to be heard. She fidgeted nervously in her position until she felt a sting of palm caressing against her face.

Once she opened her eyes, they were quickly locked onto Umi’s like magnets.

‘’Acacia heart.’’ Umi whispered softly, a hint of smile tracing her lips.

It was Kotori’s turn to flinch at the sting of Umi’s words.

‘’My loud heartbeat for Umi-chan right now.’’

Everyone in the recording studio was stunned in momentarily silence. It was so quiet that one could barely even hear a pin drop. Even the host had pursed her lips, swallowing her breath in silence.

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

It was the faint, echoey sound of a heartbeat that began to fill the silence of the room. _Ba dump dump dump dump dump._ Gradually, the sound of the heartbeat began to intensify. Everyone among the live audience turned their heads to stare at each other, an unanswered question marked on their faces. As for µ’s, they were just as clueless as well. Except maybe a certain ash-brown haired girl. She had on a delicate smile to her face, as her hands were pressed across her the left part of her chest.

“K-Kotori…?” Umi began to whisper in her ear timidly.

“Ne, Umi-chan…” Kotori turned to her, with a glimmer in her hazel eyes. “That’s how fast my heart is beating for you.” Kotori then took off her hand from her chest, revealing another mic being attached there, recording the sound of her heartbeat so clearly.

_________________________________

|                                                  |

| 5. _Loud heartbeats -  28 points_ |

           |________________________________|          

“Sugoi…” The host began to find the words coming to her. “S-S-SUGOI!!” Her enthusiasm was back in a jiffy, as she was beaming from ear to ear over Kotori’s way of answering her question. “This is such a creative way to answer and as such, the seagull family gets the bonus points, making them the winner of round 1.”

Although Umi was delighted that her wife’s answer has pushed their points up really high, it wasn’t the greatest takeaway of this round, because what mattered more was the amount of love her wife had for her, and vice-versa. She found herself gathering up the courage, and taking her wife’s hand, placing it over her heart as well.

“Kotori, that’s how fast my heart is beating for you too.” Umi added, her face flared red like a huge tomato.

Nico’s ridicule left no room to deliberate over their own situation and here their opponent gained the upper hand for the next round. Despite being the rivals in this show, Nozomi, Eli and Rin melted into the heart-warming scene in front of them.

* * *

When the Seagull family were done with their round, an image flashed on the screen:

Along came the background noises of “MINE MINE MINE”, extracted from the finding Nemo scene with the seagulls.

“Let’s give a round of applause to our Seagull family for their effort so far! But let’s not forget the Parfait Gays, maybe it’ll be their turn to win back some points in our next round?” The host exclaimed. The camera panned to the Parfait Gays family, where Nozomi and Eli were totally not subtle about their overly flirtatious manner on live television, while Nico was trying to steal all the attention by posing dramatically. Rin, on the other hand, was trying to push Nico away, making the whole scene look like a sibling rivalry.

“Buuuuuuuuuut, not without a commercial break first!” The host continued, and this caused the audience to groan as the jingle to cue in the three minutes commercial break began.

“Commercial break huh Elicchi, why don’t we go backstage for a little…”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yume no meiro! Yuri no meiro!!!” Someone from the audience aggressively chanted, interrupting Nozomi’s whispers to Eli. That was the thing. She whispered it, but how in the world did the members of the live audience manage to hear her?

“Turns out we had a technical error and it wasn’t cut to the ads yet, so your microphones were not turned off as well! OHOHOHO this is some juicy content!” The host was ecstatic, as she was clearly enjoying humiliating the parents of the Parfait Gay family, though it was all in good favours.

“I guess that was on live television then,” Eli said with a shrug of her shoulders. Usually she would be embarrassed, but at times like these, everyone was just having fun and even the live audience were wild as well, as they gave wolf whistles and cheered for Nozomi and Eli. It was then that the commercial break screen finally played out on the live television, and all the other cast and crew managed to take a breather.

After the commercial break, everyone were back in their positions again, as the host positioned herself on centre stage!

“Welcome back to Family Feud, µ’s edition! Right now we’re moving on to our second round, and let’s have the moms of the family come up this time!” The bespectacled host announced, her enthusiasm as impeccable as ever.

“And that’s you now, Nozomi.” Eli nudged her wife, shooting a wink at her.

Nozomi smiled as she patted Nico and Rin’s head, much to Nico’s annoyance. Then, she went to Eli’s lips and pressed a chaste kiss to it, before stepping off the podium. “I’ll win this for ya, my family~”

On the other side, Kotori was leaning to her wife, with a sly look on her face.

“W-What, Kotori?” Umi stuttered, as her life was suddenly in such close proximity with her.

“I need some luck too, Umi-chan, hehehe.” Kotori said with a giggle.

“I-In front of everyone…?!” The blue-haired girl was slightly frantic, as she tried to protest through gritted teeth.

“O-N-E-G-A-I~” Kotori purposely dragged each letter, knowing that would easily sway her wife over.

“Kotori, that’s unfair…” Umi found herself giving in, as she could feel her body react to Kotori’s puppy-dog look on her face. Her hands started moving upwards, forming an arrow. Once she did that, she lowered her head slightly as she pointed it towards Kotori, a blush evident on her face. “L-Love arrow, shoot~o…”

“Heheh, thanks for the luck, Umi-chan.” Kotori smiled, as she carrassed Umi’s warm, bashful cheeks before leaving the podium.

“Aw won’t you look at our papas giving our mamas all the love before this round!” The host shouted, allowing the live audience to cheer and swoon over the actions that had been displayed.

Nozomi and Kotori stood opposite each other on the main podium, and unlike Eli and Umi, this appeared to be more of a fluffy battle between the sweetest girls of µ’s. A background music played, and it was a mashup between Junai Lens and Blueberry train, the respective girl’s solos.

“I wish you luck Kotori-chan, but my spiritual power will win this round!” Nozomi smiled, as she took out a positive tarot card from her back pocket.

“Nozomi-chan, good luck too! But I’ve got my Umi-chan’s love arrow power, so I won’t lose too, heh heh.” Kotori said, feeling just as geared up for this round.

“Alright mommies,” the host said, standing in between them with the flash card in her hand. ‘’ _What is one way to comfort your significant other?”_

Before even giving some ample time for everyone to react to that question, Nozomi and Kotori immediately pressed the buzzer at the same time.

“Ooh our moms are fast! Why don’t you go first, seagull mom?”

Kotori began to look right at Umi, as her hands went up to her chest, pulling her top inward, as if to make the shape of her chest look more protruded. The blue-haired was very familiar to the sight, and the live audience came to a silent standstill—though they obviously knew what Kotori was going to do, as avid µ’s followers. Kotori then took in a deep breath, as she cast a doleful look at Umi. “U-Umi-chan, please let me comfort you, onegai!”

“WOHOHO! Someone get the medics on standby, because it seems like our seagull dad is going to faint anytime from that _very comforting_ action!” The host burst out eagerly. She then turned towards Nozomi. “Now let’s see if our parfait mom can do any better!”

“Heh heh,” Nozomi giggled, as she held the microphone close to her mouth. “It’s easy, if I want to comfort Elicchi, I just have to offer my breast for her to cry on~”

The host grabbed onto her microphone excitedly (though honestly, her adrenaline rush has always been at an all time high) and faced the audience with a wide smile on her face. “Wouldn’t you all love a breast to cry on to?!!!”

The audience were roused into a simultaneous round of cheers, as they agreed on both answers given.

“Mm, mm! This is hard isn’t it?” The host exclaimed, beetling her forehead in thought.

“I can vouch for my wife!” Eli’s voice shot up, resonating across the entire recording studio. With that influenced yet another round of wolf-whistles from the live audience. “I once lay on my wife’s breasts and fell asleep there. I had the most comforting dream about dark chocolates.”

“Elicchi, the kid in you is showing... Such a babychika, ya ne?” Nozomi teased, and the blonde’s face instantly turned red upon realising how she has just exposed herself like that.

“Well, it would be a waste if we just let our kashikoii kawaii Elichika reveal her secret without any gains right? This round, I’ll have to give it to our parfait mom!”

At the very moment, Garasu no Hanazono played in the background, as Nozomi ran back to the podium with her ‘family’, and celebrated their first victory.

“Now, let’s hear from the rest of the family with another juicy question shall we? For this question, it’s a little special, because we had to get answers from our old µ’s fans.” The host grinned.

The members of the live audience were on the edge of their seats, as they did a simultaneous drumroll before the screen finally flashed out the question. As for the diehard fans of µ’s, a bunch of them had on smug faces, knowing what the question proposed to them were beforehand.

_“Name something you would do in high school”_

“Easy. Making out in the student council room.”

All eyes turned to stare at the short black-haired idol, who simply shrugged her shoulders. “What? It’s true.”

“Ahh? Nico-san does stuff in the student council room?!” The host egged her on excitedly.

“GEH?!” Nico backed away, with a frightful expression on her face. She quickly pointed to her “mothers”, and blew on a pondering air. “I was talking about them, not me!”

“And that we can’t deny, ufufu~” Nozomi giggled, as she leaned onto her wife’s shoulders.

From there, the answer was displayed on the survey board:

________________________________________________________

|                                                                                       |

| 1 _. Making out in the Student Council Room  - 32 points_ |

|_______________________________________________________|

“SHAMELESS!” Umi’s voice reverberated around the entire recording studio, as she pressed her hands on her chest to catch her breath. “W-We… Kotori, Honoka and I took over the student council room after you two! And to think you two did shameless things…”

“Well, I’m sure Kotori-chan and Umi-chan have done shameless things too am I right?” Nozomi was quick to shoot back, along with a playful wink.

“I can confirm that!” Honoka jumped up excitedly as she raised up her hands.

Suddenly, Umi DAH became Umi DOWN. She pursed her lips, as she let the heat engulf her cheeks from being exposed like that.

“Don’t you love some high school banter?” The host cut in, in an attempt to steer the conversation away. She then made her way to the purple-haired and the blonde, who were almost attached to each other’s hips with the way they were both clinging on to each other so tightly. “Moms, _Name something you would do in high school!_ You can no longer answer making out in the student council room though.”

The parfait gay duo simply looked at each other, with a mutual gaze and a cheeky smile.

“Nozomi.”

“Elicchi.”

From beside them, Nico could be seen pressing her hands to her temples and shaking her head, while on the other side Kotori could be seen trying to keep a blue-haired’s footing balanced after hearing both answers.

At the same time, two answers flashed at the same time on the survey board.

________________________________________

|                                                              |

| 2 _. Nozomi Ayase-Toujou  - 13 points_   |

|_______________________________________|

____________________________________

|                                                      |

| 3 _. Eli Ayase-Toujou   - 13 points_ |

|__________________________________|

The Garasu no Hanazono in the background grew more intensified, as everyone in the recording studio was brimming with excitement.

“And there we have it, the answers ‘Nozomi’, and ‘Eli’ are worth 13 points each! Congratulations!”

“And now, we have our last member of the Parfait Gays family, Hoshizora Rin to answer!” The host then paused for a moment, before continuing, “but before we do that, I would just like to say that because we have one less member on the Parfait Gays family, I would grant Rin two answers! Take it away, Rin-chan!”

Nico nudged the orange-haired’s shoulders, whispering to her, “we have enough nsfw answers from this hopeless family already, and you’re also like the baby of the family so please keep your answers norma—”

“Pounding rice and showing Kayo-chin pictures of my pussy!” 

On the other side, Umi has finally lost her balance and succumbed to the amount of shamelessness going on around her.

“WHAT THE HECK RIN?” Nico burst out, unable to contain her reaction at all.

“Pounding _rice_?” Nozomi grinned from ear to ear, as she seemed to put on a proud look on her face. “Our baby Rin-chan is gettin’ some with our cute little Hanayo-chan~”

“Nozomi! What are you encouraging?” Eli quickly cut in, as she tried to place her hand over her wife’s mouth.

“Yeah, I agree with Eli—I mean, papa… And Rin is too young to even show lewd pictures to someone!”

“NYA?! why are you all so shocked?” Rin closed her fists together and stomped on the ground in a spirited, childish manner. “Don’t we pound rice in our cooking class in school? And, I used to always take pictures of my 3-year-old kitty then to show Kayo-chin nya!”

“Oh, so that’s what you mean.” Nico quickly said, recovering from her fury.

“I’m sure there’s more to it then that…” Nozomi leaned in and winked, causing the short black-haired idol to push her aside with her eyebrows knitted together in displeasure. _I pity Nozomi and Eli’s actual future kid, really…_ She muttered under an irritable breath.

On the survey board, the results came in once the commotion around the parfait gays family has died down.

_______________________________________

|                                                           |

| 4 _. Pounding rice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  - 12 points_    |

|_____________________________________|

________________________________________________

|                                                                          |

  | 5. Sharing pictures of kittens _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  - 8 points_ |  

|_______________________________________________|

“Ehh? What’s with the lenny face on the survey board…” Nico crossed her arms, eyeing the emoticon with a skeptical look in her face.

“Heh, told ya there was more to it than that.” Nozomi teased.

“God Nozomi, you’re such a bad influence to your kids!” Nico chided

“ _Nico,_ ” Eli tried to muster up a stern, authoritative tone to her voice as she turned towards the black-haired girl, “don’t be rude to your mother.” She said, jumping to Nozomi’s defence.

“I hate my parents, I hate my parents….” Nico muttered to herself bitterly.

“AHHHH Congratulations!” The host exclaimed delightfully, as Love Wing Bell, Rin and Hanayo’s duet began to fade in as the congratulatory background music. “As our parfait gays managed to answer all correctly, they win this round too! So now we have an even lead for our Parfait Gays and Seagulls with 1-1.”

“Ehh? Then who is going to win?” Someone from the audience exclaimed, getting the attention of the host.

“Ah, it seems our audience member has a question!” The host was on her toes, as she scurried over to the audience side, with the camera crew following her behind.

As soon as the focus was now on the audience who asked a question, that line that shone upon her revealed her to be a young woman, with jet-black hair and white bobby pins secured on each side of her head. She had a beauty mole to the right on the bottom of her lip, which could possibly be the most elegant trait for a teenager. To add it on, she was also very beautiful and mature looking, and had a cool air of authority to her.

“Mm she kinda reminds me of Elicchi…” Nozomi commented amongst her family.

“Well… Her shirt says ‘ _Harashow me your bobbies Eli’_ , so she’s definitely influenced by you~” Nozomi winked, poking at her wife’s cheeks.

“My god, I don’t need a Nozomi number two....” Eli shook her head upon witnessing the sight of her fangirl with that shirt on.

‘’You two are unbelievably horny on main.’’ Nico growled casually.

Back on the live audience stand with the host, the teenager seemed to be cowering in fear, her face as pale as a sheet when being confronted by the sudden display of cameras in front of her.

“I just wanted to ask a question, you don’t have to surround me like that…” The teenager stuttered. She could be seen trying to inhale as much breaths as possible, until she finally lifted up her finger, pointing it in front of the camera. “B-Bu bu desu wa!”

“We have a very interesting audience in the crowd, it seems! What’s your name?” The host gleefully exclaimed, as she leaned in to the girl, which was probably a little too close for the comfort.

“You don’t need to know my name!” She protested. However, with the amount of eyes and cameras that were on her, she gave up and with a shrug of her shoulders, she eventually said, “Kurosawa Dia.”

“Hai! Miss Kurosawa-san, to answer your question, since the Parfait Gays and Seagulls are tied now, we will decide our winner in the next round, which will be a deathmatch round! This time, the deathmatch round is open to anyone, and whoever from the team that gives the answers with the most points will be declared the winner!”

“Oh, okay… Thank you.” Dia nodded, shielding her gaze from the camera as much as possible.

“So, who do you hope will win?”

“Of course it has to be the Parfait Gays!” Dia quickly blurted out, until she realised what she did and she quickly waved her arms around in a hysterical motion. “I—I mean! I love µ’s, so if any of the team wins, I’ll be happy!”

The host let out a snort, as she patted a flustered Dia’s back. “She wants Parfait Gays to win, you heard that folks!”

_“I want Seagulls to win…. Because of Hanayo-san…”_

“OHYAAA? Who’s that?” The host looked around, alarmed by the small sound that surfaced from around them. The lights then began to shine on the person beside Dia, and it was a red-haired girl, who had a similar pair of green eyes just like Dia. They looked quite similar, as if they were biological sisters.

“Ruby!” Dia looked down at the timid girl sitting beside her.

“Mm mm! Seems like we have a pretty even amount of Parfait Gays and Seagulls supporters in the house today! Who will eventually win though? We’ll know, once we come back from our commercial break!”

The cameras then panned out to show an aerial shot of the recording studio, until the screen transitioned into a few commercials.

* * *

“And we’re back on Family Feud, µ’s edition!” The host announced, once the live cameras were rolling again after the commercials.

The audience, as well as the rest of µ’s began to cheer, as they awaited their next question, which would determine the eventual winner of Family Feud.

“Ugh, hurry up already…” Maki groaned, as she twirled her hair around aimlessly.

“Maki-chan, be patient. If we want to win, we have to be patient~” Kotori put on the most motherly voice she could muster, as she answered the bored redhead.

“Eweuh?” Maki snapped out of her trance, and blew out a pondering air. “Fine, _mother.”_

“Eheh, I guess our Maki-chan is in her rebellious phase huh?” Kotori mentioned, nudging her wife’s sides.

“Seems like it,” Umi agreed, and she looked ahead to see the other ‘children’, Hanayo and Honoka. “Hanayo should be fine, but we’ll never know how excited Honoka can get when she’s all riled up again.”

“Hidoi!” Honoka folded her arms, as she jutted out her chin. “I can control myself, see!” The genki orange-haired girl then curled up her lips to form a smile, as she tilted her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

“She’s imitating you.” Umi noted, as she saw how Honoka was trying to smile in a sweet and tender manner just like her wife.

“Ahh!” Kotori clasped her hands excitedly, grinning widely. “And now I guess it’s like Mama, like daughter, heheh.”

“What a lovely Seagull family as usual! Will their family togetherness be enough for this last round?” The host cut in, as the sight of the Seagull family was blurred in the background. The host then moved over to the Parfait Gays family, where Nozomi and Eli were apparently gone from the podium, leaving a hyper Rin and a rather perturbed looking Nico standing next each other.

At the same time, Nozomi and Eli began to walk out from the backstage wings, their hairs slightly tousled, with a few red marks left on their necks and arms.

Mild Lewd. Checked.

“Looks like our Parfait Gays have just made their way back to the podium!” The host then cupped her hand, as if to tell a secret to the camera. “They better not leave their children for that long again, or child services will have to come!”

“They won’t come, host-san! I believe we are very good parents with highly independent children.” Eli said, affectionately patting Nico and Rin’s mass of hair.

“Ooh! Now that’s some confidence I’m seeing from our PapaChika!” The host nodded fiercely, as she turned back to the screen. “Now that all our participants are ready, shall we reveal the last question for this deathmatch round?!”

There was a brief pause. The euphoria has worn off as the audience went silent, the excitement was still in the air. Those who took a side for one party folded their hands impatiently.

Umi looked up to her teammates, gathering every single person around her arms. They bent down and drew a circle.

‘’So what’s our plan Umi-chan?!??’’ Honoka hollered, unable to stay still.

Umi sighed, sounding like she had enough of this noise pollution. ‘’You’re definitely not included in our plan.’’

‘’EH? Nande?!’’ Honoka gasped.

Umi frowned. ‘’Can’t you be like Maki for once? She’s our flower bud.’’

Maki cringed at the pet name, as she shuffled backward a few steps.

‘’More like flower butt!’’ Nico shouted behind them. ‘’And yes, we can hear you all.’’

The host was ping-ponging her gaze between the two parties, and for once she chose to pipe down and let their conversations flow away.

“At least I'm not sucking a baby bottle.” Maki replied, shooting a side glance at Nico.

Nico flinched in her position, drawing a handful of individuals to look at her. “Makki, Makki, Makki… Everyone knows you can suck _something else,_ but you actually _suck_ at lying.” Nico snarled, her voice was sharp like a knife.

Everyone burst into laughter as two spotlights focused on them.

Maki turned her way to her, shooting her a frown. “If you say I _suck_ at lying, then you _f*ck_ with me.” With some sort of sign in the recording studio, her vulgar word was quickly covered with a buzz sound.

“Let the angry word be answered only with a kiss!” Honoka cut in with a melodious voice, displaying a kissy face for each side. “A good friend told me that the key to a successful marriage was to argue naked.”

Maki and Nico folded their arms to opposite side, to contrast their cheeks got pinker. “S-Stay out of this!” They said in unison, then the poor orange-head backed away with tiny steps. Maybe she was pushing her luck too far...

Instant Tsunderes. Checked.

“Are you ready for the Deathmatch? Then let the end begin!” The host shouted, then the camera zoomed out to show both sides again. The different spotlights in hues shone on the white surface where adrenaline rush began in the contestants.

‘’We asked 100 shippers for this question,’’ she turned to the camera, showing her flashcard in her hand with a lopsided grin. ‘’and the answers are here, but we need to hear them from you too! Only thing you have to do is _to_ _do it together simultaneously_ _with the person you think at first._ That means you may get double points for sure.’’

No one could get the hang of how this round was going to work out.

‘’ _Name something your partner is thinking of right now._ ’’

And before anyone registered what happened, Nico and Maki buzzed in at the same time.

‘’Marriage!’’ They shouted in unison. 

They instinctively replied, not even realising what happened a few seconds ago. The thought of winning and then going home to get a rest was to blame.

Nico and Maki stared at each other as they rooted in their place.

The host took to the momentary pause to cut in, “Nani sore, it’s not like I want to get married or anything!” She attempted, wanting to sound just like Maki.

However, Maki said neither of that, and even Nico didn’t seem to take back her words either. Baffled, the host alternated her attention between the two of them, before exclaiming, “what is this?! Our tsunderes are not even denying it!” She quickly pointed to the audio crew. “Someone, play their anthem!”

_"Zurui yo zurui yo"_

Zurui yo Magnetic today began to play, filling the entire recording studio. However, this version of the song was played fully on the piano, making it sound extra romantic despite the nature of the lyric. Nico’s eyes shot up the more she listened to the song. There was only one person who could play the piano like that: the bashful redhead in front of her.

“M-Maki?” Nico whispered, as she took a step closer to her girlfriend.

“W-What?! It’s not like I composed a piano version of this song and asked them to play it here while I was thinking of proposing to you, it’s nothing like that!”

“Heh heh, and the tsundere is back!” The host cut in, only to be faced with two pairs of dark, grim eyes looking right her. She quickly nodded her head apologetically, and backed away. “S-sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt the moment.”

Their heartbeats intensified at the first sight, as if this moment was a long-awaited question that would trigger their erratic moods to open up to each other. They were in their own world, eyes never leaving each other.

“You have to work out whether your roots are to become so entwined together, Maki-chan!” Honoka spoke up as if she was reading a poem from a book, her endless energy and unrestrained excitement dancing in her eyes.

Though it was short-lived as Umi covered her mouth with her hand to lower her voice. “Enough, Honoka!”

She shuffled, trying to escape from a pair of Sonoda-hands and a death glare by her papa.

“To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.” Honoka rang out, emitting her poetic thoughts frankly. The audience laughed and looked up to the stage where Umi was running towards her ‘daughter’ in annoyance.

There was no way her papa was going to be so nice to her after the show.

Kotori crept into Umi’s arm, trying to ease the tension between her and Honoka with her pure smile and comforting words.

“I never thought Honoka-chan would have this poetic side. How inspirational!” Nozomi said sweetly.

“It was because Umi-chanーpapa said Honoka-chan needed to read poems for the preliminaries.” Hanayo tremblingly explained. The spotlights were cast on her, inviting a set of multicolored circles upon her puffy cheeks. Glowing, she quickly slipped out of place causing confused looks by the audience.

“So it isn’t about reading a whole dictionary but reciting a poem?” Eli chuckled, now sharing a grin with Nozomi.

Taking this relaxed atmosphere to talk, the host was ready to reveal the survey results. She snapped her fingers a few times to draw attention from the cameraman-san, then pointed to the board on the screen.

___________________________________

|                                                      |

| 1 _. Marriage Proposal  - 30 points_   |

|__________________________________|

“Ehh? How is that only worth 30 points?” Maki groaned, as she stared at the survey board in disbelief.

“I know right,” Nico seemed to mimic her groan, with a suspicious raise of her brows.

“Well, if you don’t mind, my tsundere lovebirds,” The host skittered over to them, placing both of her hands around them. “You two hit the bull’s eye, so there’s no need to care about points anymore. The Seagulls and the Parfait Gays win for giving birth to our new duo, Tsundere Bert & Ernie.”

“N-Nani sore?!” Maki hurled out. However, a thought quickly flashed in her mind, and she coughed before continuing, “well, I’m clearly Bert then.

“No, I’m Bert!” Nico tried to argue.

“Well, it seems like these two will be bickering even when they’re married!” The host exclaimed, with an amused nod.

‘’Then this is μ’s STREET nya!’’

‘’Now Rin… Do you see that door?’’ Umi pointed to the door, that had that red spot ‘EXIT’, with an eerily calm voice. ‘’That’s where they exit, now go and get out of here.’’

Suddenly, Umi noticed the rather solemn expression on Honoka’s face, which was unlike her. “Honoka?” She called out, getting the orange-haired girl’s expression. “Are you okay?

The audience became tensed with such an odd reaction from Honoka.

Honoka quickly pumped her fists together, and put on the largest smile on her face. “I’m fine, really!”

“No, you look out of sorts to me…” Umi pressed her finger to her lip in thought.

“It’s true…” Kotori chimed in. They have been friends for so many years, so Kotori instantly knew there was something wrong with her childhood friend.

“You know…” Honoka muttered softly. “Seeing all of you happy and in love… I’m a little jealous.”

_“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~”_

It was the sound of someone from the audience, and the strong vibrato of her voice as she sang out “ho” reminded Honoka of someone. At the moment, the entire lights in the recording studio went out, and everyone gasped simultaneously. And before anyone could question the sudden intricacy of this questionable atmosphere, a spotlight began to shine on one of the audience. Honoka had to shield her eyes a little from that sudden light, and it was then that she realised the spotlight was on her as well.

“OMG IT’S A-RISE?!” Someone screamed out.

“A-Rise…?” Honoka was still trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, and when her vision was finally stable again, she found herself staring right at the one and only Kira Tsubasa.

"Honoka-san you did a good job to keep the show alive! I'm impressed!!" Tsubasa waved her hand.

Honoka abruptly made her way to the audience. Halfway through she spread her arms wide, and her eyes began to water. When she thought she’d be alone in this crowd, everything around her became more colorful again as if her vision was tinted with green, her beloved’s eye color. Then she slowly pulled her closer despite a sea of people around them watching with wondering eyes. Nothing could beat this as Honoka sunk into the warmth of Tsubasa.

After a beat of silence, they broke off the hug with a light blush on their faces. Honoka placed her hands on her shoulders, she pursed her lips in a pout.

"Mou Tsubasa-chan I thought we had talked about this _-san_ before?"

"Ahem.. Then Honoka shall we go to this restaurant we talked about yesterday?" Tsubasa winked directly at her.

On the stage, Nico nudged Rin and whispered, "You know Rin, this is exactly how someone gets pussy. They feed them, then…” She slammed her palms on the table in front of her. “Boom. They become a family.

“Ehh?” Rin looked back in surprise. “Eh? But if you want to get pussy all you have to do is to go to a pet store?” It appeared that even though the cat-like girl was already slowly on her way to becoming a young adult, she was still so pure at heart that she couldn’t quite grasp the idea of any sexual innuendos.

“Oh, Rin…” Nico pressed her hands to her temple, shaking her head in slight disappointment.

_“Ureshii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou, Sabishii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou~” (Because I'm happy, I'll go see you, Because I'm lonely, I'll go see you~)_

As soon as the starting line of their song ‘Donna Toki mo Zutto’ came on in the recording studio, the nine girls could feel a similar wave of nostalgia overcome them. It has been so many years since high school, but they could still feel the same amount of happiness radiating amongst them during this whole unconventional game show. Sharing these moments together, even if they weren’t an actual family, felt heartwarming, and at that moment they felt like young high school students again.

“Ah, those good old days. I remember being a host for µ’s during their final live too, it was so beautiful! BEAUTIFUL!” The host began to wipe a tear that had escaped her eye, and a genuine smile was plastered on her face. She looked to the grown up µ’s, and then back at the audience, where she delivered her closing line of the show.

_"The show never gets a better rating after our time, but someone has to say that they are catching more attention than before. The company gives each of us a vacation with the ones we love.’’_

_Aishiteru banzai! (Cheers for the love!)_

_Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru (I'm glad to be here, our present exists right here)_

_Aishiteru banzai! (Cheers for the love!)_

_Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai (It’s only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, we've yet to reach our goal)_

And sometimes being with the ones you love is priceless.

 


End file.
